


I WANT YOU TO

by jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, yamaguchi is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle/pseuds/jean_huh_kirschnickerdoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima has to wake his boyfriend up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WANT YOU TO

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a month and i dont even know what im doing. me and bitchbaby had this hc and yeah.
> 
> its very hard to come up with a title when the song you wrote it to has literally two lines.

It was the sound of rustling covers followed by a dull thud that stirred Kei from his sleep. Amber eyes blinked open, lids heavy with grogginess and brows furrowed deep with displeasure at being pulled from slumber. Squinting, he turned to look at his clock in the dark of his bedroom.

8:00AM

Slipping on his glasses, he confirmed it. Palms pressed to the mattress, he sat up, mind slowly beginning to work. He licked his dry lips and dug his legs from under the covers. It had been almost stifling despite it being chilly outside—a result of two bodies sharing a bed—and the crisp air of his room was a nice shift.

A groan escaped him as he stretched his long body, slender fingers scratching mindlessly over his stomach as his eyes fell on the mostly buried body that still occupied his bed. The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of his mouth as he moved to what had become Yamaguchi’s side of the bed.

“Yama…” His voice was hushed, as if he would disturb the quiet of the room. Brushing dark hair back from freckled cheeks, he gripped Yamaguchi’s shoulder and gently shook him. “Come on, time to get up.”

Futile effort, that.

The only response was a groan and dark fingers gripping the blanket and pulling it up to his nose. A laugh in the form of a puff of air escaped Tsukishima’s lips. He had expected no less from Yamaguchi. Shaking his head, he moved away from the bed, grabbing his phone from where it had landed when the brunet had thrown it. He had opted to buy a more heavy-duty phone after his boyfriend had shattered his other one the first time he’d spent the night.

He didn’t bother warning the already-returned-to-slumber Yamaguchi that he’d return. He didn’t need to. This wasn’t the first time they’d gone through this. In fact, they’d been doing this since early middle school—long before sleeping over became more than video games and actual sleeping.

Kei shut the bathroom door and pulled his boxer-briefs down over his feet, tossing the crumpled cotton into his hamper and ignore the crusted residue that was evidence of the previous night’s activity. It didn’t much matter, he’d long since started washing his own underwear.

The warmth of the shower was something of a relief, body no longer quite as thrilled about the cool morning air. The water was hot, steam swirling up to the ceiling, and it was all Tsukishima could do to stop himself from standing underneath the stream until he turned pruney. Knowing Yamaguchi would be showering later was enough to hurry him through his.

The house was quiet as he went about his morning routine, quickly dressing and rustling a towel through his wet hair after his shower. He let out a yawn, slender fingers clicking on the heater in the kitchen; frost still covered the ground outside the open-curtained window, and he figured it was reason enough. Running his fingers over his face—a piss-poor attempt to rub away the want to crawl back under the covers and join Tadashi in his sleep—Kei figured all he could do was actually bother to make breakfast.

Both his mom and Akiteru were apparently already gone, so he really only needed to worry about Yamaguchi. A soft smile crossed his face. Digging through the cabinet he found a box of ‘just add water’ batter; his mother used it to make donuts. It didn’t take long to whip up and by time the butter was sizzling in the skillet, it was ready.

He tried his best—unsuccessfully—to keep the pancakes to one side of the pan, filling the other with a few slices of bacon. Pancakes were usually a little too sweet for his tastes, but the smell of the bacon tinged with the sweet scent of the pancake batter was heavenly and he didn’t mind making it special for Yamaguchi on occasion.

Carefully, he put half of the misshapened pancakes onto one plate, along with two slices of bacon. The other half went onto another plate and into the oven, which he set to ‘warm.’ He couldn’t help but feel a little proud—not that he’d ever admit it—with the outcome, finding the taste satisfactory.

By the time he’d finished his breakfast, loading his plate and knife into the dishwasher, the microwave told him it was eight-forty-five. He clicked off the kitchen heater and poured himself a cup of tea, stirring in a spoonful of honey and sipping at it slowly. He wasn’t sure when he’d started drinking tea instead of coffee on days that Yamaguchi stayed over. Probably about the time that he realized coffee meant coffee breath; not that the brunet ever complained about any kisses he gave or received.

His mug clinked against the surface of the counter, a quarter of the contents swirling in the bottom. Pulling his phone off the table, he looked at the time. Nine o’clock. Setting it back down, he headed toward his room.

Round Two, Start.

“Yamaguchi, come on. It’s really time to get up now. We’ve gotta leave by ten if we want to get there on time.” As if the word stung, the bundle of blankets that was Yamaguchi curled when Kei mentioned ‘ten.’

He couldn’t really blame him. Normally on weekends like this they could sleep in as late as they—and by they he meant Yamaguchi—wanted. But this weekend the team had decided they needed to have a meeting which he was pretty sure was Suga and Daichi’s way of trying to establish some sort of ‘team building’ activities.

Tsukishima didn’t really get it, but it was mandatory in the way that Mr. Refreshing was scary as hell when he wanted to be.

Letting out a sigh, he moved to the bed and pulled back the covers—Yamaguchi immediately curling in on himself at the rush of cold air. He shook him again.

“Yamaguchi~” He sing-songed, shaking him.

“Fuck you, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi groaned, burying his face further into the pillow.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle. He crawled over him, leaning down and nosing into his neck. His dark, freckled skin was warm and still held the faintest hint of last night’s activities—a sweet mixture of their scents too mixed to tell where one ended and the other began.

“Come on, _Tadashi_.” His voice softened on the name, breath hot against Yamaguchi’s skin. A soft almost whine came from his boyfriend, shoulders shifting just enough to open his neck to Kei. He didn’t waste it, brushing his lips along the surface. He followed it with a whisper of a kiss, soft and closed-lipped, trailing over the freckles on his shoulders and to his collarbone.

Yamaguchi shifted, twisting his body in a way that left his chest open and his side vulnerable. Grinning, Kei sucked in his breath, leaning close to the squishy part of the brunet’s side between his ribcage and hips and…

_PFFFBBBTT!_

The brunet jumped, letting out an undignified squeak that devolved into laughter, squirming under Tsukishima’s vibrating lips.

“Tsu—” Yamaguchi squirmed, laughter spilling from him. “Tsukki stop!”

A few seconds more and Kei did, grin still on his face as he looked up at the breathless Yamaguchi. “I told you it was time to wake up,” He justified.

Yamaguchi looked down at him, eyes still heavy with sleep, Tsukishima close enough for the brunet to feel his breath on his side. “I don’t think I’m fully awake yet.” His voice dropped, fighting the urge to smirk.

Amber eyes narrowed, voice dropping. “Maybe I should try something else, then?”

Not pulling his eyes away, he brushed his lips over the spot he’d raspberried, slowly closing them over the surface. He could feel Yamaguchi’s body tense in response.

_Good._

He didn’t hesitate, lips trailing wet kisses over his ribs—pulling a little gasp and squirm from the ticklish brunet—before moving to the top of his hip bone. Yamaguchi willingly rolled completely onto his back, legs slowly shifting open around Tsukishima.

_Putty._

He smiled inwardly, lips brushing over the barely freckle-dusted hipbones. His kisses were soft, barely there, almost chaste yet not chaste at all. And they pulled the smallest of moans, still weak and laced with sleep, from lips parted just so.

Kei could feel the brunet warming under his ministrations, lips moving further down until they brushed the soft, rarely touched skin where his thigh met his body, relishing the view of Tadashi’s slowly hardening cock.

_Soon._

Rather than giving Yamaguchi’s dick the attention it sought, he moved further way from it. He placed tentative, wet kisses along the dark, sensitive, inner thigh. His tongue slipped out along the surface, lips chasing after, and he reveled in the unsteady intake of breath that filled the room.

They had long ago discovered that his inner thighs were most sensitive—Yamaguchi gladly taking advantage of this—but the brunet enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

“Kei…” Tadashi breathed, eyes no longer heavy with sleep but instead something else. He rarely used Tsukishima’s first name, almost solely reserving it for when he was pushed past the point of being ready.

The blond sat back on his heels, still holding a dark thigh, and slowly traced his hand along the neglected thigh. Slender fingers spread Tadashi’s cheeks apart, fingertip grazing over his entrance—twitching in response.

“Tsu…” Yamaguchi shifted his hips, darks eyes locked onto Tsukishima.

“Yeah.” Leaning over the brunet, he dug out a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand—once again silently thankful that his family didn’t find the need to go through his things.

Moving back between Tadashi’s thighs, he filled his palm with the slick, clear liquid. He only took a moment to warm it, massaging it over his fingers, before brushing the tip of one over the brunet’s entrance. Slowly, he pushed a slender finger inside of him, amber eyes watching his boyfriend’s face careful, gauging his reaction.

His lips parted, a strangled breath catching in his throat. Tsukishima took this for what it was, carefully pushing in a second finger. It was surprisingly fast; he didn’t know if it was a result of being sleepy-relaxed, but Tadashi was opening up to him with little work.

“You’re still soft,” He twisted his fingers, “ _here_ from last night.” He couldn’t help the little grin that pulled at his lips, Yamaguchi’s body arching in response to the stimulation.

“That’s because—” Yamaguchi’s words cut off with a hitch of his breath, hips bucking as Tsukishima crooked his fingers and brushed against that spot that left him breathless.

He tried to steel his expression, tried to hide the way his lids were heavy behind his glasses or the way his pupils left only a glimmer of amber. He looked down his nose at Yamaguchi—naked and soft and taut and racked with resistance to wake—and he couldn’t stop the way his core grew hot or the small spot of wetness on the cotton that restrained his uncomfortably hard cock.

_Not yet._

He twisted his fingers inside of Tadashi, spreading them and stretching his inner walls before thrusting them back inside. His lips worked over the brunet’s thigh while his fingers were busy within him, sucking and nipping at the flesh until there were small marks in their wake.

One last twist and a crook of his fingers and—

“Ah—Kei—”

Yamaguchi’s breath was ragged, shallow in his chest. Slowly slipping his fingers out, he grabbed the condom with his clean hand—tearing the foil with his teeth. Pushing down the front of his underwear, his cock hanging heavy and hard between his legs, he unrolled the condom carefully down his shaft, drizzling additional lube over the surface.

Amber eyes lifted to Tadashi’s, the head of his cock pressed against his entrance, and waited. The brunet nodded, barely noticeable, and Tsukishima pushed into him. Their lips parted, a silent moan slipping from both before being swallowed by the crisp air around them. Slowly, slowly he slid into him, lifting his freckled hips just off the bed and pushing forward until his hips sat flush against the equally freckled ass.

Kei leaned forward, slipping his thighs under the brunet’s hips and resting his arms beside his head. Just as his lips captured Yamaguchi’s, he began to move. The movements were small—lazy, shallow thrusts—but each one incited a little gasp against his lips that left a tightening pressure at the base of his spine.

He kissed the corner of the brunet’s mouth, over freckled cheeks and down his jaw. His lips sucked and nipped at his neck as warm fingers brushed half-assed up his back.

“G-good—” Yamaguchi breathed against Tsukishima’s lips, the blond swallowing the words as his tongue slipped between his lips.

He didn’t slow his movements, bed creaking lazily beneath them, tired moans and wet, lazy gasps slipping into the air between them. Yamaguchi’s hitching breaths were hot against his ear as he buried his face in the brunet’s neck, slowly sucking a trail over the tender flesh before nipping at his ear.

“Ts—ah—Tsukki I—” He didn’t have to finish, Kei could feel him clenching and pulsing around him, his inner walls vibrating hot and wet and sucking his cock deep inside.

The blond changed nothing, tongue slipping over the shell of Yamaguichi’s ear and hips moving steadily, shallow thrusts pushing them both closer, closer. He moved a hand between them, lazily stroking the brunet’s dripping cock.

“Ah—there—I—Tsukki—Tsukki—Tsu—aah—” Dark thighs tightened around Tsukishima’s hips, fingers squeezing into the muscles on his back and the blond felt his cock pulse against his hand, a hot, sticky liquid splattering over his torso.

“Haah—Yama…” Kei’s voice was ragged and breathy against his ear, hips moving faster now as the pressure in his spine pulled him forward, threatening to spill over. He grunted, harsh little moans slipping out against Yamaguchi’s neck until, “—Ta—Tadashi—Nn—” With a strangled moan and trembling hips, he pushed deep into the brunet, cock swelling within him as he came.

Breaths heavy in the silence of his room, now an oddly perfect mixture of cool and crisp and sex, Tsukishima moved to capture the brunet’s lips again. He kissed him slowly, two, three, four, before finally pulling out. Carefully sliding it off, he tied the condom and tossed it into the trash before turning back to Yamaguchi.

Dark eyes followed his movements, slender hands grabbing the shirt he had tossed aside at some point and using it to wipe the cum from his long, lean torso. He then did the same for Tadashi, dipping down to gently kiss his freckled shoulders before finally lying back beside him.

Neither said anything as they lie there, breaths returning to normal and still in their contentment but for fingers that hooked together between them.

“Get cleaned up, there’s breakfast for you downstairs.” Tsukishima broke the silence, voice sounding stoic and slightly harsh as always. But Yamaguchi knew.

The brunet perked up, eyes alight and mouth in a tight, closed-lip smile. “Pancakes?”

“Pancakes.” Tsukishima nodded, thinking it had been worth making them.

The brunet leaned close, pressing a soft kiss to the blond’s lips. “Better be careful or people will think you’re soft,” He joked.

Kei smirked, amber eyes glinting. “Only if you tell.”

Dark brown eyes softened, Tadashi leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it wasn't too terribly ooc. honestly this was probably the most boring shitty thing ive ever written and im sorry. this was so cute and perfect in my head.
> 
> comments sustain me, so do that thing


End file.
